marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Margaret Carter
|edad = 95 |FDN = 9 de abril de 1921 |FDM = 3 de junio de 2016 |género = Femenino |titulo = Agente de la SSR (anteriormente) Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. (anteriormente) Fundadora de S.H.I.E.L.D. |afiliación = Fuerzas Armadas Británicas (formada) MI5 (anteriormente) Reserva Científica Estratégica (anteriormente) S.H.I.E.L.D. (anteriormente) |pelicula = Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers (flashback, fotografía) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron (Ilusión) Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War (mencionada y fotografía) Avengers: Endgame |oneshot = Agent Carter |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2 episodios) Agent Carter (18 episodios) |comic = Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation The Avengers Adaptation (flashback) Ant-Man Prelude Captain America: Civil War Prelude Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude (flashback) |actriz = Hayley Atwell Gabriella Graves (joven) |estado = Fallecida }} Margaret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter fue una de las agentes más importantes de la Reserva Científica Estratégica (SSR) durante y después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Al principio desempeñándose como descifradora de códigos en Bletchley Park, más adelante se incorporó en el Servicio de Operaciones Especiales tras la muerte de su hermano. Más tarde se unió a la Reserva Científica Estratégica (SSR), una agencia científica de los Aliados formada para luchar contra HYDRA, una división nazi para la creación de súper armas. En una misión encubierta en Alemania, ella salvó al Profesor Abraham Erskine de Johann Schmidt. El éxito de su misión le permitió a la SSR comenzar el Proyecto Renacimiento, un esfuerzo por desarrollar el Suero del Súper Soldado para hacer un ejército de súper soldados. Durante el proyecto conoció y se hizo amiga del frágil Steven Rogers, un soldado de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos y uno de los candidatos del proyecto. En 1943, después del abrupto final del Proyecto Renacimiento y la transformación de Rogers en el único Súper Soldado aliado. Carter le ayudó a convertirse en el primer superhéroe del mundo, el Capitán América, y con el tiempo se enamoró de él. Después de la desaparición de Rogers en 1945, siguió en la lucha de la SSR contra HYDRA, capturando al último oficial al mando de HYDRA, Werner Reinhardt, y continuó brindando su servicio a la Reserva Científica Estratégica una vez que terminó la guerra. Como una agente de la Reserva Científica Estratégica, Carter ayudó a su ex colega Howard Stark a limpiar su nombre cuando fue acusado de ser un traidor, y más tarde colaboró con él a formar una nueva organización para el mantenimiento de la paz, el Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa, más conocida como S.H.I.E.L.D. — Con el tiempo se casó con un ex soldado aliado y se convirtió en madre de dos hijos, aunque continuó brindado su servicio en S.H.I.E.L.D. durante los turbulentos años de la Guerra Fría. Finalmente, Carter se retiró y vio a su sobrina Sharon Carter seguir sus pasos. Durante su jubilación, Carter se enteró de que Steven Rogers había sobrevivido todos estos años, pero en ese momento le diagnosticaron la enfermedad de alzheimer y tuvo dificultades para asimilar la noticia. Ella murió pacíficamente mientras dormía en 2016. En 2023, después de descubrir un método para viajar en el tiempo de manera segura, Steven Rogers regresó a la década de 1940, creando una línea de tiempo alternativa donde se casó con Carter y envejeció con ella. Biografía Vida temprana Infancia con Michael Margaret Carter nació el miércoles 9 de abril de 1921, en Londres, Inglaterra. Sus padres fueron Harrison y Amanda Carter. Recibió educación en St Martin-In-The-Fields High School for Girls.The Avengers - Escena eliminada A lo largo de su infancia, Carter mantuvo casi siempre un sentido de aventura. Ella era particularmente cercana a su hermano mayor, Michael, a quien admiraba. Su madre se espantaba a menudo con este sentido de aventura y le aconsejaba a Carter que actuara más como una señorita. Segunda Guerra Mundial Descifradora de códigos En 1939, Margaret Carter fue miembro del Ejército Británico, participando en el trabajo de oficina más simplista que se esperaba para una mujer de la época. En 1940, ella estaba trabajando como una descifradora de códigos en Bletchley Park. Durante este tiempo, Carter se comprometió con Fred Wells, un hombre que trabajaba en su departamento. Sus prioridades fueron puestas en cuestión por el Sr. Edwards, quien le informó que había sido recomendad para el Servicio de Operaciones Especiales. Debido a la creencia de que una mujer no debería luchar, Carter rechazó la oferta. Carter le presentó a su hermano su prometido en su fiesta de compromiso. Para su decepción, ella descubrió que Michael creía que Wells no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y que su hermana tenía el potencial para grandes cosas. Él reveló que él había sido quien recomendó a Carter para ser una agente de campo. Los dos discutieron si esta boda era realmente lo que ella quería, con Michael diciéndole que no era todavía el día de su boda, y que todavía tenía tiempo para cambiar de opinión. A pesar de que su hermano insistió en que ella estaba destinada a ser una luchadora, Carter se negó a escuchar y se retiró. Carter continuó centrándose en su futura boda, teniendo a su madre ayudándola para probarse su vestido de novia. Las preparaciones fueron trágicamente interrumpidas cuando se le informó a la familia que Micahel había muerto luchando en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su muerte entristeció enormemente a Carter, quien se dio cuenta de que había perdido a la única persona que realmente entendía quién era ella. La pérdida la impulsó a revertir su decisión anterior y aceptar la posición de ser agente de campo, pero como resultado, el matrimonio fue cancelado. Siendo agente de campo, Carter se convirtió en una asesora de la Reserva Científica Estratégica.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Uniéndose a la Reserva Científica Estratégica Como agente del MI5, Margaret Carter fue prestada a la Reserva Científica Estratégica donde trabajó como asesora. En noviembre de 1940, se infiltró en el Castillo Kaufmann, una de las sedes de la Schutzstaffel donde se encontraba el general Johann Schmidt, quien también era el líder de HYDRA. Disfrazada como criada, Carter liberó al científico capturado Abraham Erskine, el creador del Suero del Súper Soldado.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volumen 3 Pronto, Carter fue asignada como enlace del gobierno británico bajo las órdenes del Coronel Chester Phillips para ayudar a los estadounidenses a combatir a los nazis.Captain America: The First Avenger Entrenando a los candidatos del Renacimiento En junio de 1943, Carter fue asignada a la base de entrenamientos del Coronel Chester Phillips; ella fue la primera en conocer a los candidatos para el Proyecto Renacimiento. Cuando Gilmore Hodge se burló de su herencia británica y el hecho de que era una mujer, ella en seguida lo golpeó en la mandíbula, mientras que Chester Phillips le dio la aprobación de su acto. Carter supervisó la formación de los potenciales candidatos para el Proyecto Renacimiento, incluyendo al flaco pero determinado Steven Rogers. Ella sonreía cada vez que Rogers comentaba algo inteligente o hacía actos de valentía en comparación con los otros candidatos, como cuando él bajó el asta para recuperar la bandera o cuando saltó encima de una granada, sin saber que era falsa, para proteger a los demás. Carter conoce a los candidatos.png|Carter llega a la base y conoce a los candidatos. Peggy Carter durante los entrenamientos.png|Carter ve como regañan a Rogers. Peggy Carter y un delgado Steve Rogers.png|Carter y Rogers regresan a la base. Reaccion de Peggy al acto de Rogers.png|Carter observa el acto de valentía de Rogers. Proyecto Renacimiento Cuando Steven Rogers fue seleccionado como el candidato, ella lo acompañó hasta las instalaciones de la Reserva Científica Estratégica en Brooklyn que se encontraba bajo una tienda de antigüedades. Durante el viaje en el automóvil, Carter y Rogers conversaron sobre las luchas que han tenido que lidiar para ganarse el respeto en tiempo de guerra, Rogers debido a su altura y Carter debido a su género. Aunque Rogers se mostraba tímido por hablar con una mujer, Carter estaba encantada por su honestidad y amabilidad. Carter fue testigo de cómo Rogers fue inyectado con el Suero del Súper Soldado en el Proyecto Renacimiento. Durante el procedimiento de Rogers, él comenzó a gritar de dolor y Carter le ordenó a Erskine que detuviera el procedimiento, pero Rogers insistió en que podía resistir. Rogers se transformó con éxito, creciendo más de un pie de altura y ganando músculos increíbles. Carter fue una de las primeras en saludarlo después de su transformación y le proporcionó una camisa nueva, no sin antes tocar su nueva figura musculosa. Rogers y Carter conversando.png|Carter y Rogers conversan de camino al laboratorio. Peggy Carter de camino al laboratorio.png|Carter a punto de entrar al laboratorio. Peggy viendo el procedimiento de Rogers.png|Carter escucha los gritos de Rogers durante el procedimiento. Peggy Carter y el Super Soldado Steve Rogers.png|Carter ve la nueva apariencia de Rogers. Asesinato de Abraham Erskine En medio de la celebración, uno de los invitados, Heinz Kruger, detonó una bomba, destruyendo gran parte de las instalaciones. Kruger luego le disparó y mató a Abraham Erskine antes de huir. Carter fue capaz de pegarle un tiro en el brazo y lo persiguió. Siguió al asesino en las calles de Brooklyn, disparándole varias veces al automóvil donde estaba escapando Kruger. Se las arregló para dispararle al conductor, pero Kruger regresó al automóvil y se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Carter fue salvada por Rogers, quien la empujó fuera del camino, aunque ella insistió que pudo haberlo matado. Rogers continuó persiguiendo a Kruger, atrapándolo con éxito, pero no pudo evitar que Kruger se suicidara. Carter le apunta a Kruger.png|Carter le dispara a Kruger. Carter ve a Kruger escapar.png|Carter ve a Kruger huir en automóvil. Peggy Carter apuntando.png|Carter trata de asesinar a Kruger. Carter es salvada por Rogers.png|Carter es salvada por Rogers. Reunión con Steven Rogers Al Coronel Phillips se le dio una nueva misión para llevar a la Reserva Científica Estratégica a Europa para luchar directamente con HYDRA, e hizo a la Agente Carter y Howard Stark parte de su personal. En noviembre de 1943, Carter se reunió con Steven Rogers de nuevo, aunque en ese entonces, él continuaba siendo un empleado del gobierno de los Estados unidos trabajando como la mascota del Ejército, siendo el Capitán América. Durante la conversación que tuvieron, Rogers se enteró de que su amigo James Buchanan Barnes había sido capturado por HYDRA y Philips no estaba planeando una misión de rescate. Liberación de prisioneros de guerra aliados Carter y Howard Stark acordaron ayudar a Rogers llegar a la base secreta de HYDRA en Austria, donde estaban retenidos los soldados aliados. Ellos tomaron un avión, y Stark lo piloteaba. Durante el camino Carter le dio a Rogers una radio para que la llamara cuando necesitara ser recogido. El avión pronto fue disparado por armas enemigas, por lo que Rogers saltó del avión mientras todavía estaba en vuelo por la seguridad de Howard y Carter. Después de unos días, Rogers no regresó, por lo que el Coronel Chester Phillips empezó a escribir en un comunicado que Rogers había muerto en acción, pero antes de que pudiese castigar a Carter por su participación en la muerte de Rogers, él apareció en la base con más de 400 soldados rescatados. Carter lo reprendió por llegar tarde, y Rogers le mostró que su radio había sido dañado en el tiroteo. Carter decide ayudar a Rogers.png|Carter decide ayudar a Rogers en su misión. Carter en el avión con Rogers y Stark.png|Carter conversa con Rogers antes de que él salte. Phillips regaña a Carter.png|Carter es reprendida por Phillips. Carter se reune con Rogers.png|Carter se encuentra con Rogers después de su misión. Trabajando con Steven Rogers Margaret Carter estuvo presente en la reunión de los altos funcionarios de Reserva Científica Estratégica en Londres, junto con el Coronel Phillips. Conversaron sobre la mejor manera de acabar con las bases de HYDRA repartidos por todo Europa ocupado por los nazis. Más tarde se reunió con Rogers en un bar mientras él estaba preparando un nuevo equipo para sus próximas misiones. Rogers y Barnes se mostraron maravillados con Carter debido que ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo en lugar de su uniforme. Aunque Barnes intentó en vano pedirle a Carter para que bailasen, Carter no lo miraba y le dijo a Rogers que una vez que la guerra terminara, que le gustaría ir a bailar con la pareja adecuada, también comentó que tenía que verlo por la mañana y se retiró. A la mañana siguiente, Carter se enfadó con Steven Rogers después de que vio a éste besarse con la secretaria de Coronel Phillips, Lorraine. Después de eso, Rogers acusó a Carter de tener una relación con Howard Stark. Más tarde, Carter buscó a Rogers para que él tratara asuntos pendientes, mientras que Rogers estaba probando un escudo, le preguntó a Carter que opinaba y, sin previo aviso, Carter tomó un arma y le disparó a Rogers, diciendo que solo era probar el escudo. Carter se fue dejando a Rogers y a Stark sorprendidos e impresionados. Pocos meses después, Carter recibió la noticia de que James Buchanan Barnes había muerto en una misión para capturar al científico de HYDRA, Arnim Zola. Sabiendo que Rogers estaría devastado por la pérdida de su mejor amigo, se fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró sentado en las ruinas de un bar bebiendo. Ella trató de consolarlo, recordándole que la muerte de Barnes no era su culpa. Rogers junto a Carter en la base.png|Carter y Rogers oyendo a Phillips. Barnes reunido con Carter y Rogers.png|Carter invita a Rogers a bailar. Peggy sorprende a Rogers besando a otra mujer.png|Carter descubre a Rogers besándose con Lorraine. Carter consola a Rogers.png|Carter consola a Rogers por la pérdida de Barnes. Perdiendo a Steven Rogers En mayo de 1945, Rogers atacó la última base de operaciones de HYDRA, permitiendo ser capturado, sólo para distraer a Johann Schmidt y dejando que el Ejército de Estados Unidos atacara la base. Carter fue miembro de la compañía de soldados liderados por el Coronel Chester Phillips siguiendo a Rogers hasta la base de HYDRA. Carter fue capaz de salvarle la vida a Rogers cuando éste fue atacado por un soldado de HYDRA usando un lanzallamas; Carter le disparó al soldado enemigo por la espalda haciendo que su equipo explotara. Rogers en tono de broma le dijo que era tarde, recórdandole una de las misiones anteriores, cuando ella lo acusó de lo mismo. Rogers continuó persiguiendo a Schmidt, mientras que Carter seguía luchando. Johann Schmidt consiguió llegar a su avión de HYDRA y Rogers intentó perseguirlo mientras éste estaba despegando; viendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de llegar, Carter y el Coronel Phillips robaron el auto de Johann Schmidt, y ayudaron a que Rogers se subiese al avión. Momentos antes de que él subiese al avión, Carter besó a Rogers y le dijo que acabara con Schmidt. Rogers logró entrar a bordo del avión mientras Phillips fue capaz de detener el automóvil antes de que cayera a un precipicio. Carter observó como el avión se alejaba, con Rogers a bordo. Después de una brutal pelea a muerte en el avión de HYDRA, Johann Schmidt fue finalmente derrotado, junto con sus soldados. Sabiendo que si abandonaba el avión, las bombas que habían allí destruirían las principales ciudades del mundo, Rogers se quedó ahí y la decidió que la única solución era estrellar el avión en el Océano Atlántico, sacrificándose. Carter, sabiendo que esa decisión daría lugar a la muerte de Rogers, no se dio por vencida intentando de convencerlo de que buscara otra alternativa, incluso aseguró que podían llamar a Howard Stark, para que busque un lugar para aterrizar. Sin embargo, Rogers afirmó que no había tiempo suficiente, y procedió con el aterrizaje. A medida que el avión hizo su descenso final, Carter y Rogers fijaron una cita en la que ella lo enseñaría a bailar a él. De pronto, todas las comunicaciones con el avión se perdieron, y Carter quedó llorando por la perdida en el centro de comunicación. Carter llega a la batalla.png|Carter le dispara a un soldado de HYDRA. Capitan America y Peggy Carter besandose.png|Carter besa a Rogers antes de que salte a la Valquiria. Carter observa.png|Carter ve a Rogers mientras se aleja, por última vez. Peggy extrañando a Steve.png|Carter llora por la supuesta muerte de Rogers. Capturando el Obelisco Más tarde en ese mismo año, Margaret Carter dirigió a un equipo de Reserva Científica Estratégica que incluía a James Morita y Timothy Dugan a una última base de HYDRA, comandado por el General Werner Reinhardt. Después de haber arrestado a Reinhardt, se le fueron confiscados y etiquetados sus armamentos. La etiqueta 0-8-4 fue colocado en un artefacto alienígena que tenía la forma de un Obelisco. Carter discutió con Dugan que, con el fin de la guerra, era necesaria una organización para mantener la paz y proteger a inocentes de tecnologías peligrosas y supervisar gente como Howard Stark.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Carter Morita y Dugan llegan a la base de HYDRA.png|Carter y sus aliados asaltan la base de HYDRA. Carter viendo a Reinhardt.png|Carter arresta a Reinhardt. Carter y Morita.png|Carter conversa con Reinhardt Carter habla con Dugan.png|Carter le explica a Dugan el valor de los objetos requisados. Fin de la guerra En mayo de 1945, la Alemania nazi se rindió. Tras la victoria de los aliados, los miembros de la Reserva Científica Estratégica en Londres comenzaron a abandonar las instalaciones Carter se quedó allí para ayudarlos. Chester Phillips se acercó a Carter mientras ella revisaba unas cajas y le entregó una carpeta, que contenía el expediente de Steven Rogers, que lo catalogaba como "inactivo". Al abrirla, encontró una foto de Rogers antes de su transformación, y la atesoró afectuosamente. Carter mantuvo esta foto con ella durante muchos años después de la guerra para recordar al hombre que amó. No hay acuerdos Después de su captura, Werner Reinhardt fue llevado a "La Rata", una instalación secreta de Reserva Científica Estratégica. Tratando de obtener más información, Carter visitó "La Rata" para interrogarlo. Reinhardt le habló a Carter de todas las posibilidades que tenía con el lápiz que le dejaron en una celda, y ella sólo respondió que averiguría esas posibilidades. Como muchos de los antiguos científicos nazis habían sido reclutados por el gobierno de Estados Unidos, Reinhardt expresó el deseo de ser reclutado, ya que se consideraba mucho más valioso. Carter luego mencionó los muchos crímenes de guerra de él, pero le ofreció para ayudarla a entender los elementos que la SSR había confiscado en su último puesto de mando. Él habló del mito de las "estrellas" y reveló que los artefactos eran de origen extraterrestre.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Carter llega la sala.png|Carter llega al interrogatorio. Carter interroga a Reinhardt.png|Carter escucha a Reinhardt. Carter amenaza a Reinhardt.png|Carter condena a Reinhardt a pasar el resto de su vida en prisión. Carter sale de la sala.png|Carter sale de la habitación después de condenar a Reinhardt. Actividades tras la guerra El Zodiaco Margaret Carter finalmente se mudó a Brooklyn, Nueva York, y continuó trabajando con la Reserva Científica Estratégica. Carter siempre estaba trabajando en una oficina dirigida por John Flynn, quien sólo le daba órdenas y la usaba para descifrar códigos, creyendo que como mujer, era incapaz de ser tener misiones en terreno. Después de tres meses trabajado allí, una noche en que que todos sus colegas agentes salieron a beber y la dejaron sola en la oficina, Carter atendió una llamada que le informaba la ubicación del Zodíaco y solicitaba que 3 o 5 agentes se encargaran de recuperaran la sustancia altamente peligrosa. Carter, al estar sola en la oficina, decidió ir ella misma a buscar el objeto, llevando consigo un maletín lleno artefactos de espía. El almacén estaba vigilado por dos guardias que le dijeron que no podía entrar. Carter se deshizo de ellos rápidamente y lanzó uno por la ventana. El tercer guardia logró conseguir un arma, pero Carter rápidamente lo tomó como rehén y lo hizo gritar pidiendo ayuda. Cuando llegaron otros dos guardias, Carter les tendió una emboscada y los eliminó a ambos con un fierro. Usando su arma, forzó al último guardia a retirarse y encerrarse en la habitación donde estaba almacenado el Zodíaco, creyendo que estaba a salvo. Carter continuó avanzando y disparó varios agujeros en la puerta, formando un agujero grande, por el cual lanzó una bomba de humo para que el guardia en su interior se desmayara. Usando una máscara antigás, entró en la habitación llena de gas y rápidamente encontró el frasco marcado con un extraño símbolo. Sin embargo, Carter fue atacada por un enorme guardia con una máscara de gas. Durante la pelea, el guardia logró quitarle la máscara, lo que la hizo debilitarse. El guardia logró derribarla y la estranguló. A punto de desmayarse, Carter logró sacar un cuchillo de su maletín y lo apuñaló en la pierna. Después de dejar inconsciente al último guardia, Carter recuperó el Zodiaco y lo trajo de vuelta a la oficina de la Reserva Científica Estratégica en Nueva York. Al día siguiente en la oficina, Flynn se enfureció con Carter por haber hecho una misión sin su autorización y le dijo que la única razón por la cual seguía siendo una agente, era que sentía lástima por ella al haber perdido a Steven Rogers. En medio de la discusión, el teléfono de la oficina sonó y Howard Stark le ordenó a Flynn informar a Carter que a partir de ese momento, ella se encargaría de dirigir S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark también le ordenó a Flynn mencionar "que para usted es un honor darle la noticia". Al recibir la noticia, Carter tomó de su escritorio una fotografía de Rogers y su maletín, caminó hacia una escalera y salió de la oficina mientras todos la obserbavan.Agent Carter Carter en su escritorio.png|Carter trabajando para la Reserva Científica Estratégica en Brooklyn. One-Shot Agent Carter - Captura 2.png|Carter infiltrándose en el almacén. Carter con su pistola.png|Carter le dispara a una puerta. Carter y Flynn en la oficina.png|Carter discute con Flynn. Problemas de Stark Tras el final de la guerra, Carter continuó trabajando para la Reserva Científica Estratégica bajo la cubierta de trabajar para una compañía telefónica. Teniendo pocos amigos en la ciudad de Nueva York, se fue a vivir con su amiga Colleen O'Brien. A pesar de su trabajo en la guerra, muchos de los hombres de la SSR todavía la seguían viendo como nada más que "un enlace" del Capitán América. En una reunión, los agentes de la SSR discutieron sobre Howard Stark quien estaba siendo acusado de vender sus armas a los enemigos de Estados Unidos, y aunque Carter trató de defender a Stark en función de su relación con él en el pasado, los otros agentes la rechazaron. Cuando el agente Ray Krzeminski la insultó, el agente Daniel Sousa salió en su defensa; Carter le dio las gracias, pero aclaró que ella no necesitaba de su ayuda. Más tarde en L&L Automat, Carter encontró una nota que le decía que fuera al callejón de atrás, allí Carter se reunió con Stark y conoció a su amigo y mayordomo, Edwin Jarvis. En el automóvil, Stark le contó a Carter que estaba siendo acusado injustamente, alegando que alguien había robado a sus "bebés malos", los inventos que él consideraba demasiado peligrosas para que cualquier persona las poseyera, habían desaparecido mientras él estaba de vacaciones en Mónaco. Stark dijo que huyó porque sabía que la SSR lo consideraba culpable y le preguntó a Carter si ella podía ayudarlo a limpiar su nombre y encontrar a los verdaderos criminales detrás del robo. Cuando él partió hacia Europa para localizar algunos de los objetos robados que ya habían sido vendidos, Stark le pidió encontrar una nota con la fórmula de uno de sus inventos, el Nitrameno molecular, antes de que fuera vendido en el mercado negro.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Peggy en su habitacion.png|Carter se prepara para ir a trabajar. Carter en la SSR.png|Carter en la reunión de la SSR. Carter y Stark en el auto.png|Stark le cuenta a Carter la verdad detrás del robo. Cartes y Stark abrazados.png|Stark se despide de Carter. Nitrameno En la búsqueda de las armas robadas, Carter investigó activamente el robo y evitó ser descubierta por la SSR y otros agentes que buscaban pistas. Carter se disfrazó con una peluca rubia y un vestido de noche brillante, para ir hasta La Martinique a reunirse con Spider Raymond, a quien le habían pagado para vender la fórmula de Nitrameno. Carter se escabulló hasta la oficina de Raymond, donde éste mantenía la fórmula, evitando a los agentes de la SSR. Mientras estaba allí, descubrió que la fórmula había sido utilizada para crear una bomba. De vuelta en casa, Carter desarmó su arma, dejándola descagada. Al entrar en su habitación, encontró que su compañera de cuarto Colleen O'Brien había sido asesinada y posteriormente fue atacada por el asesino. Carter luchó contra él, hiriéndolo en el proceso y luego lo tiró por la ventana. Carter abre una puerta.png|Carter entra a la oficina de Raymond. Carter con el Nitrameno.png|Carter encuentra el Nitrameno. Carter atacada.png|Carter pelea con el asesino de O'Brien. Carter llora por su amiga.png|Carter llora junto al cuerpo de O'Brien. Destrucción de la Refinería Roxxon Reclutando la ayuda de Jarvis, Carter siguió una brecha en relación con la producción del arma Nitrameno basándose en la información de uno de los socios de Stark, Anton Vanko. Más tarde, Carter junto con Jarvis fueron hasta la Refinería Roxxon donde encontraron toda una línea de producción de las armas. Carter enfrentó a Leet Brannis, quien le dijo que ella no podía detener al Leviatán, y después activó una de las bombas Nitrameno para que implosionara. Él escapó en un camión de leche con un nuevo lote de bombas de Nitrameno mientras Carter corría de nuevo al automóvil que conducía Jarvis. Apenas lograron escapar cuando estalló la bomba y la implosión restante redujo la Refinería Roxxon a escombros. Carter y Jarvis llegan a la refinería.png|Carter y Jarvis observan la refinería. Carter infiltrada en Roxxon.png|Carter se infiltra en la refinería. Carter le apunta a Brannis.png|Carter confronta a Brannis. Edwin Jarvis y Peggy Carter escapan de una explosion.png|Carter y Jarvis escapan de la explosión de las bombas. Investigaciones exhaustivas Tras la implosión, Margret Carter se dirigió al Penthouse de Howard Stark para descansar. A la mañana siguiente, haciéndose pasar por una inspectora de salubridad llamada Ruth Barton, Carter no encontró el camión que buscaba pero sí el nombre del conductor de Daisy Clover, Sheldon McFee. Luego fue llamada por el jefe Roger Dooley para ayudar a descubrir quien estuvo involucrado en la explosión y le trajo un Escaner de Radiación Vita. Mientras estaba escaneando a los empleados de Roxxon Oil Corporation, Carter reconoció a uno de los hombres como un guardia que encontró mientras se infiltraba en la refinería. Carter le sugirió a continuación a Dooley que escanearan la ropa de los trabajadores en busca de rastros de Radiación Vita en lugar de sus batas de laboratorio; Miles Van Ert intentó huir pero fue capturado fácilmente por Carter. Carter y Edwin Jarvis fueron hasta la residencia de Sheldon McFee; Carter lo encontró, lo derrotó y luego lo ató en una silla. Leet Brannis intentó huir en el camión de leche de McFee, pero Jarvis inhabilitó el camión temporalmente. Mientras Carter y Jarvis llevaban de vuelta a Brannis a Manhattan a cuestas, fueron atacados por el hombre del traje verde de nuevo. Carter se enfrentó a él encima del camión y después de una lucha brutal, logró derrotarlo. Posteriormente le clavó la mano en la camioneta mientras ella y Jarvis escapaban con Brannis. El camión de leche, que estaba lleno de Nitrameno, explotó de manera segura en el interior del océano.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Carter disfrazada de Barton.png|Carter se hace pasar por inspectora de sanidad. Carter golpea con un maletín.png|Carter a punto de derribar al guardia que escapa. Carter apunta a Brannis.png|Carter captura a Brannis. Carter pelea con Demidov otra vez.png|Carter vuelve a enfrentarse con Demidov. Comodidad De vuelta en el Penthouse de Howard Stark, Jarvis atendió a Carter cosiendo sus heridas y le comentó que a pesar de todas sus habilidades, no podía manejar todo por sí misma. Cuando Carter sostuvo que Steven Rogers pudo, Jarvis le recordó que Rogers solía confiar en ella. Él le pidió que le dejara ayudarla; Carter estuvo de acuerdo y le dijo que continuara cosiendo su herida. Carter decidió aceptar la invitación de su amiga Angela Martinelli en tener una entrevista en el Hotel Griffith. Martinelli le presentó a Carter a los otros inquilinos antes de su entrevista con Miriam Fry. Carter mintió sobre su dependencia de los hombres y aseguró querer casarse en un futuro cercano. Satisfecha con estas respuestas, Fry le dijo a Carter las reglas del hotel y le permitió mudarse en la habitación de al lado de Martinelli. Más tarde, en la Reserva Científica Estratégica, Carter se encontró con Daniel Sousa, quien le comentó a Carter que estaban buscando a una misteriosa mujer rubia y que no tardarían en descubrirla, Carter asintió sabiendo que se trataba de ella. Edwin Jarvis atendiendo las heridas de Carter.png|Carter es atendida por Jarvis y conversan. Carter se rie.png|Carter sonríe al recordar a Rogers. Peggy Carter en su entrevista en el Hotel Griffith.png|Carter es entrevistada por Fry. Carter charla con Soussa.png|Carter se entera de que la están buscando. Humillante sacrificio Carter y Jarvis fueron a investigar la bóveda donde se robaron las armas de Stark, pero, antes de que pudieran empezar, Thompson y Sousa llamaron a la puerta de la residencia. Los dos agentes interrogaron a Jarvis y se lo llevaron para hacerle más preguntas. Cuando Jarvis fue llevado para ser interrogado, Carter tomó la denuncia del robo del automóvil de Stark de la policía y más tarde le dijo a Doodley que ella tomó por error el informe en presencia de Jarvis, liberándolo así del interrogatorio. Después de ser reprendida por Doodley, quien estaba molesto, ella y Jarvis continuaron su investigación y encontraron el barco que tenía algunos de los inventos robados de Stark. Encontraron las armas, y cuando Carter preparaba todo para llamar y hablar sobre el hallazgo, Jarvis le dijo que sería demasiado arriesgado comunicarlo, y él se encargó de llamar por sí mismo como un informante anónimo. A la espera de Jarvis en el barco, Carter fue confrontada por Jerome Zandow, quién la atacó. Jarvis regresó al barco y ayudó a Carter a derribar al hombre. Posteriormente, Carter y Jarvis salieron del barco y escaparon. Al día siguiente, Carter se enteró que el Agente Ray Krzeminski había sido asesinado. Profundamente entristecida por la muerte, ella fue con Angie Martinelli y le contó que a pesar de todos los defectos de Krzeminski, él era bueno en su trabajo.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Regreso de Howard Stark Carter y Jarvis colaron a Howard Stark de vuelta a Estados Unidos a través de un vagón de tren, haciendo un trato con dos subordinados del contrabandista Otto Mink; el acuerdo no pudo concretarse debido que uno de los hombres pensó que deberían exigir más pago, obligando a Carter a tomar la decisión de noquearlos, y liberando a Stark. Carter intentó llevar a Stark hasta el penthouse, pero éste estaba siendo vigilando por el agente Yauch. Pensando en otro lugar donde Stark pudiera estar seguro, Carter se las arregló para colar a Stark en su apartamento en el Hotel Griffith. Al día siguiente, Stark le dio a Carter una cámara-pluma para tomar imágenes de los inventos que la Reserva Científica Estratégica había confiscado. Más tarde ese día, Stark le mintió a Carter diciéndole la razón por la que regresó; él dijo que la Reserva Científica Estratégica tenía uno de sus inventos más peligrosos, el Botón de Blitzkrieg, y quería tenerlo de vuelta para desactivarlo. De camino a las oficinas de New York Bell Company, Carter comenzó a sospechar cuando notó un comportamiento nervioso en Jarvis. Ella encontró el dispositivo, y en contra de su buen juicio, decidió activarlo. El dispositivo se abrió, revelando un frasco de sangre. De regreso en el Hotel Griffith, Carter le pidió a Stark una explicación de lo que había en el frasco; después de algunas renitencias, él reveló que era sangre de Steven Rogers. Enfurecida, Carter golpeó a Stark y lo reprendió a pesar de los intentos de Stark para justificarse. Carter lo acusó de tener sólo el deseo de ganar dinero y decidió cortar todos los vínculos con él.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button S.H.I.E.L.D. Vida posterior Margaret Carter continuó trabajando para la Reserva Científica Estratégica hasta 1949. Después de eso, ella se convirtió en una agente de tiempo completo en S.H.I.E.L.D., trabajando junto a Howard Stark. En algún momento después de la guerra conoció y se casó con un hombre que Steven Rogers había salvado durante el curso de la guerra. Juntos tuvieron un hijo y una hija. En 1953, Margaret Carter fue entrevistada para hablar sobre Steven Rogers y su participación en la guerra. Este material fue expuesto en la exhibición del Capitán América en el Instituto Smithsoniano.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Años después, su sobrina Sharon Carter creció teniendo un interés por S.H.I.E.L.D., y Carter la apoyó firmemente para que se convirtiera en una agente. Trabajando con Ant-Man En 1987, Carter continuaba trabajando como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. — Ella conoció al Doctor Henry Pym, un joven científico que inventó partículas y un traje que podía recudir a un ser humano al tamaño de una hormiga, pero manteniendo su fuerza. Cuando un grupo de radicales en la Berlín Oriental controlada por los Soviéticos descubrió una pieza de tecnología HYDRA, Howard Stark quería enviar a un agente para Alemania y evitar que ellos hicieran ingeniería inversa en ella. Sin embargo, Pym no estaba dispuesto a darle su traje a cualquier persona, por lo que Carter lo convenció de que fuera a Berlín personalmente. Para ver si el traje funcionaba, ella le disparó un par de balas a Pym, haciendo que él redujera su tamaño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, demostrando que estaba listo para la misión. Él se fue a Berlín ese mismo día.Ant-Man Prelude, Volumen 1 Cuando Pym regresó de su misión en Berlín, él le informó a Carter y Stark acerca de lo que había sucedido allí. Stark intentó prohibirle a Pym que hiciera misiones adicionales, pero Pym declaró que la única forma en la que organización usara sus Partículas Pym era si él usaba el traje. Pym luego dio a entender que estaba dispuesto a ayudar en cualquier misión futura disponible para él.Ant-Man Prelude, Volumen 2 Retiro Por añadir Relaciones Familia *Abuela † *Harrison Carter † - Padre *Amanda Carter † - Madre *Michael Carter † - Hermano *Esposo *Hijo *Hija *Sharon Carter - Sobrina *Steven Rogers / Capitán América - Esposo (línea de tiempo alternativa) *Joseph Rogers † - Suegro (línea de tiempo alternativa) *Sarah Rogers † - Suegra (línea de tiempo alternativa) Aliados *Portley - Director *Edwards - Jefe en Bletchley Park *Fred Wells - Antiguo prometido *Reserva Científica Estratégica - Enemigos temporales **Roger Dooley † - Antiguo superior **Jack Thompson - Antiguo superior **John Flynn - Antiguo superior **Daniel Sousa - Antiguo superior y Ex novio **Rose Roberts - Colega y Amiga **Ray Krzeminski † - Colega **Butch Wallace - Colega **Yauch † - Colega **Henry - Colega **Corcoran † - Colega **Alex Doobin - Colega **Vega - Colega **Aloysius Samberly - Colega **Johnson - Colega **Miller - Colega **Wilkes - Colega **Proyecto Renacimiento ***Abraham Erskine † - Amigo **Comandos Aulladores ***James Buchanan Barnes ***Timothy Dugan ***James Montgomery Falsworth † ***Gabe Jones † ***James Morita † ***Jacques Dernier † ***Jonathan Juniper † ***Percival Pinkerton ***Samuel Sawyer *Angela Martinelli - Amiga y Vecina *Colleen O'Brien † - Amiga y Antigua compañera de habitación *Edwin Jarvis † - Amigo *Anton Vanko † *Hotel Griffith **Miriam Fry - Antigua Hospedadora **Carol - Antigua Vecina **Vera - Antigua Vecina **Gloria - Antigua Vecina **Lorraine - Antigua Vecina **Helen - Antigua Vecina **Molly Bowden - Antigua Vecina *Ana Jarvis - Amiga *Jason Wilkes - Antiguo Interés amoroso y Amigo *Violet - Conocida *Joseph Manfredi - Antiguo Enemigo convertido en Aliado situacional *Chung *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Howard Stark † - Amigo y Co-Fundador **Chester Phillips † - Antiguo Superior y Co-Fundador **Henry Pym **Mitchell Carson *John F. Kennedy † Enemigos *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt / Red Skull **Arnim Zola † **Heinz Kruger † **Werner Reinhardt † *Leviatán **Johann Fennhoff - Antiguo Aliado **Sasha Demidov † **Dorothy Underwood - Antigua Vecina y Aliada temporal **Sasha Demidov *Lorraine - Rival *Leet Brannis † *Miles Van Ert *Spider Raymond † *Jerome Zandow † *Otto Mink † *Nikola † - Aliado temporal *Andrew Henry † *Consejo de los Nueve **Calvin Chadwick † **Hugh Jones **Rufus Hunt *Whitney Frost *Recepcionista *Maggia **Joseph Manfredi Apariciones Detrás de escenas *Originalmente a Emily Blunt se le ofreció interpretar a Margaret Carter, pero ella rechazó el papel. *Hubo un momento donde se pensó que Margaret Carter iba a aparecer en The Avengers en una reunión con Steven Rogers, sin embargo, la escena fue eliminada. También hubo una escena donde Rogers encontró archivos acerca los Comandos Aulladores fallecidos, entre ellos observó el estatus activo de Carter, aunque este haya encontrado su dirección y su número de teléfono, él decidió no hacerle una llamada. Aún así, la escena de reunión fue finalmente reintegrada en Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *Margaret Carter se convirtió en el personaje femenino más recurrente del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel por haber aparecido en cinco películas: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man y Avengers: Endgame, un One-Shot y dos series de televisión: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. y Agent Carter. Trivia *En los cómics, Margaret Carter luchó al lado de la resistencia francesa durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y su relación con Gabe Jones fue una de las primeras relaciones interraciales vistas en el Universo de Marvel Comics. *Margaret Carter y Dottie Underwood resultaron ser la primera pareja del mismo sexo en compartir un beso en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. *Carter comparte su segundo nombre "Elizabeth" con su actriz, Hayley Elizabeth Atwell. Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Peggy Carter ru:Пегги Картер Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes británicos Categoría:Personajes ingleses Categoría:Personajes de Captain America: The First Avenger Categoría:Personajes de Captain America: The Winter Soldier Categoría:Personajes de Avengers: Endgame Categoría:Personajes de Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Personajes de Agent Carter (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes de Avengers: Age of Ultron Categoría:Personajes de Cómics Categoría:Agentes de la Reserva Científica Estratégica Categoría:Líderes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Fallecidos